26 Pains
by vampangel33
Summary: Another story of Jamie Reagan he gets hurt. He gets hurt 26 times in this fan fiction, one for every letter in the alphabet. So if you want to read some Jamie whump give it a try. Please note that I do know that there are other ones on here similar to this and in no way do I mean to copy their ideas. Thanks and please R&R!
1. A is for Apendix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods**

**Ok I have seen a couple Jamie whummp stories that go through A-Z or the Seven Dwarfs or whatever so I decided I want to give it a try. Please tell me what you think and give me ideas, if this one works out I will do another one, I can't tell you for sure how often I will update but I will update as frequently as possible. Alsonote any NYPD or medical procedures/protacalls mentioned I looked into from Google so I am sorry if any of them are incorrect, I am NOT a doctor or a part of the NYPD or any other law enforement agency. Thank you for understand and please enjoy! **

A is for appendix

I chase after the suspect close behind him, gaining on him quickly, I ignore the dull pain in my side dismissing it as just a cramp. With every step the pain got more difficult to endure. Just feet away from getting him my body couldn't take it ay more and I keel over in pain. Janko runs past me arresting the suspect and cuffing him to a pole before coming back to check on me.

"Reagan, what happened? Are you ok?" my concerned partner asks placing her hand on my back.

"I-I'm fine let's get him back to the station." I gasp out. With a nod Janko goes to retrieve are suspect.

I wait to regain my bearings, only to throw up behind a dumpster. I gasp for air fighting the pain, tears streaming down my cheeks. I finally make my way slowly over to the car getting into the passenger seat knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to drive.

"I'm driving? I thought I wasn't allowed to." Janko says getting into the driver's seat.

"This is a one time exception." I tell her resting my head against the cool glass of the window. Once at the station we get out of the car, Janko leading the prisoner in. I get out slowly, clutching my side. Going behind the car I get sick again. I head inside knowing I need to go home.

"Janko, will you tell Serge I'm going home, I'm not feeling so great." I tell Janko when she comes back to find out what happened to me.

"Sure, god Reagan you're burning up! I'll tell him you just go home and get some rest. But should you really be driving here, wait here I'll take the rest of the day off to and drive you home. Wait right here." Janko orders before running to go tell serge.

Serge comes out to find me leaning against a desk clutching my side like my life depended on it.

"Your side hurt? Gotten sick? Painful to take a piss? Have a fever?" Serge asks making me look up. All I can do is nod.

"Kid get to the ER you have appendicties and if I'm wrong, which I highly doubt that I am then oh well but if I'm right and you don't get checked out it could rupture and kill you. Janko get him to the ER. I really don't want a dead Reagan." Serge orders Janko making me crack a smile. Holding up a finger for her to wait I head into the locker room changing out of my uniform and back into street clothes. Plus doing my busssiness and getting sick again.

Janko leads me out to her personal car pushing me into the passenger seat. Placing my head against the window I bite back the urge to get sick again. The pain on my side becoming unbearbale.

"Don't you dare get sick in my car, Reagan." Janko jokes, as we pull up to the hospital.

Helping me out and into the ER Janko speaks to a nurse and before I know it I am dignosed with apendicites and whisked off to surgery.

Danny's POV

"How was school boys?" I ask Sean and Jack who were setting on the couch playing video games when I got home.

"I don't know."

"Boring."

I laugh rolling my eyes. Linda is in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mmmm is that spagetti?" I ask kissing her on the cheek.

"Yup, sorry it's..." I cut her off with playful kisses getting her to laugh.

"Danny behavet the kids are just in the other room!" she laughs slapping my chest. Before I could reply my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Danny, Jamie's brother?" a female voice asks from the other end.

"Yes, why?" I lean against the counter raising my eyebrow.

"This is his partner Edit Janko and I just wanted to tell you that he's in the hospital he just..." I cut her off before she could say anymore panic filling me.

"He's in the hospital! What happened?" I ask already grabbing my coat.

"No he's find he has appendicitis and needs it removed. He just went into surgery. I would stick around but I'm meeting up with my mom and thought somebody should be here for him." Janko quickly adds apologetically.

"Alright, thank you Edit, I'm on my way." I hang up giving the boys a wave good bye and Linda a kiss and an I am sorry before heading out to the hospital.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wasn't till three hours after I arrived that Jamie had been released from surgery. He currently lay sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. I smile gently brushing a piece of his stray hair out of his face. I had just started to doze off when I heard.

"Mmmm?" Jamie grumbles getting my attention.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I greet him with a smile.

"What happened?" he asks his voice groggy his voice filled with exhaustion.

"You just got your appendix removed no big deal. Now lay back and rest. You're staying the night here and then you're heading to dad's till you recover, you'll be back on your feet in two to three weeks. Oh and have fun with dad and grandpa babying you." I laugh. Jamie just groans in response. Making me laugh harder.


	2. B is for Burn

**Du Du Du more Jamie pain! **

B is for Burn

Danny slowly creeps up to a Erin that was taking a nap in the late July sun. With a bucket of ice cold sea water in hand he launches the water at her before taking off.

"Danny! Seriously? You don't even have the guts to stick around!" Erin screams at him jumping off her now soaked towel only to fall into the sand. Danny laughs even harder when she gets up to be covered in not just water but muddy sand. "You're a fricken 12 year old!" she yells at him chasing after him.

He dives off the dock and into the water beside me leaving a ticked Erin behind.

"Oh it's Jamie's turn now." Danny grins evilly rubbing his hands together swimming his way over to me I could jut imagine the Jaws music playing.

"Danny now you wouldn't assault an officer would you?" I ask laughing nervously backing up.

"Commissioner? Do I have permission to carry out what ever punishment I find suitable for Officer Reagan due to his bad luck of being my little brother and being the Golden Boy?" Danny asks coming close to me.

"Don't kill him!" my dad replies from the beach laughing.

Danny takes the chance of my distraction and jumps me, pushing me under. I let him, knowing he won't keep me down for to long.

With a gasp I pop back up just in time for Danny to dump a bucket full of sand from Sean on my head.

I quickly dive back under washing it out and tickle Danny's feet, knowing that his weakness. He goes under trying to grab me but I swim away quickly out of his reaching area. I pop back up 5 feet away laughing at his frustrated expression.

"What's wrong Danny? Getting old?" I taunt swimming away when he comes after me furious.

The day continues with playful taunts and enjoying a day at the beach with the family.

The Next Morning

My skin itches when I wake my bare skin rubbing against the hotel sheets. I try to itch it only to cuss when my fingers touch my skin. Getting up I look in the mirror my chest, back and shoulders are fried. I hear laughter from behind me, making me groan, seriously they had to be awake?

"He's looks even more fried then that casserole Erin burned last week." Grandpa laughs.

"Jamie your cheeks are starting to match." my dad laughs coming over to my side.

"Haven't you ever heard of sunscreen?" Grandpa asks patting me on the back making me cuss.

"Linda might have something you can put on that, then come back and help pack up." dad chuckles as I leave to go find Linda. I knock on their hotel room door silently praying that Danny wasn't going to be answering it.

The door opens to reveal Sean.

"Mom! Uncle Jamie looks like a lobster!" Sean yells ushering me in with a laughing Jack behind him.

Linda comes around the corner curling iron in hand with a robe on that was sliding off to reveal her cotton night gown.

"Oh my god, Jamie!" she laughs putting her curling iron down and coming over to look at my burn.

"I have some stuff in the bathroom, be right back." she tries to hide her laughter behind her hand only making me feel more embarrassed.

Linda walks into the bathroom, I hear the shower running and talking. Great Danny was in the shower. Linda comes back with gel in hand and Danny wrapped only in a towel close behind.

"Jesus baby brother! Haven't you ever heard of sun screen?" Danny laughs slapping me on the back. I cry out biting back tears of pain.

Linda carefully rubs the gel on my back as Danny cracks up beside me enjoying every sign of pain that flashed cross across my face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We had just gotten home and were getting are Sunday dinner ready. I pull out the pan that had Erin's casserole in it. I could feel the stupid oven mitt slip from my hands. Not wanting to drop dinner I quickly drop the pan on the counter before clasping my hand. I run over to the sink turning on the ice cold water.

"What did you do now, Jameson?" Grandpa asks as Danny stands in the entry of the kitchen laughing at me.

"How did you manage to burn your entire hand?" Erin asks as she coves my hand in burn cream laughing.

"So glad you can get some laughter out of my pain." I grumble as Linda bandages my burned hand with some gauze she had gotten from the bathroom.

"It's not are fault you like to burn yourself." Danny laughs poking my back making everybody crack up laughing as I groan, go to love being the youngest.


	3. C is for Car Accident

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you have any good ideas for any upcoming letters please let me know, I could use the help. Thank you!**

C is for Car Accident

"Hot in pursuit of a grey SUV. Speeding on _, is the suspect in the robbery at the Independent Bank early this morning, requesting back up!" Janko says into the radio as we make another sharp turn making her body slam against the door.

"These are not as fun as the movies make them seem." Janko manages to say as we make another sharp turn sirens blaring.

"Yeah well the guys in the movies also make it seem a lot easier to drive." I add with a grin. Slamming on the brakes as a car pulls out in front of me.

"Can't he hear, or see? Police officers here with sirens on!" Janko yells as I quickly pass him.

"Road rage much?"

"He's an idiot!"

"Well unfortunately this is New York City and we are NYPD so we will see a lot of that." I reply biting back a smile

"I would hit you but you're driving." Janko replies grabbing onto the dashboard as we make a sharp turn barley avoiding a minivan.

We were closing in on the suspect quickly.

But the chase ends quickly.

A truck plows into are car, plowing us onto the sidewalk.

Glass shatters around us, I can hear horns honking, Janko scream cuss words and pain shoot through my body, and then….everything goes black.

Danny's POV

Jackie and I had just gone out for coffee when we heard the police sirens and shortly after the all too familiar sound of metal on metal.

With a word Jackie and I take off to where the sound came from.

A big brand new black truck backs away from a police car that has smashed against a store before speeding off after the SUV that the officers had been chasing.

Jackie calls it in as I run up to help the officers out of the car. My heart stops when I see who is setting in the front seat, unconscious. I run over to my little brother, my heart pounding. His partner is unconscious and trying to break the window tears of fear streaming down her cheeks.

I run over using a crowbar a good samara ten had offered, I pry open the driver's side getting access to Jamie. Taking out my pocket knife I start to cut his seat belt away from, trying to ignore all the blood that covered my baby brother.

Janko somehow manages to get free, pulling her little body out the now broken front window.

"Reagan! Leave him! The car's about to blow!" Jackie yells but I don't look up not wanting to leave my brother.

I finally manage to cut the belt off of him. The next problem was getting him out. I grab his shoulders, after carefully loosening his legs from the wreckage. I manage to pull him out both of us falling painfully onto the cement.

I slide Jamie off of me I stumble to my feet picking up Jamie like he was nothing but a baby. The sound of the car exploding fills my ears. I drop to the ground shielding Jamie with my body. Heat warms my back as I shield Jamie, tears in my eyes from the pain. After I am sure it's over I flip over taking Jamie with me. I hug him close to me his head resting on my shoulder.

We stay like that until an ambulance arrives. After arguing with the paramedic s they agree to let me come. There was no way I was leaving my little brother.

3 days later

Jamie's POV

"Hey kid." Danny's familiar voice greets me when I open my eyes. My eyes wonder around the room taking in the fact that I was in the hospital. The car accident slowly came back to me; I set up straight only to fall back in pain.

"Set back kid you're alright Janko escaped with only a concussion and a few broken ribs, you got the worse of it." Danny relaxes me his hand on my shoulder.

"H-How long was I out?" I ask my voice sounding weak.

"You've been in and out of it for the past three days. You have a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, a punctured lung, your spleen had to be removed, you also dislocated your spine and you have a concussion." Danny tells me setting back. I nod taking this information in.

"The doctors said you're lucky to be alive if your brother had not acted the way he did you would have died. You are also lucky to not be paralyzed; if Danny were to have dropped you or carried you differently you would be paralyzed right now. Count your blessings son." Dad says taking a seat beside my bed taking my hand into his. "I'm just happy you're going to be ok." Dad gently brushes some loose hair away from my forehead like he did when I was a kid; I couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's good to see that you're awake, if you want Commissioner you may take him home, he is cleared to go. Just make sure he gets a lot of rest, just takes it easy, and doesn't lift anything heavy until given the ok from the doctor and stays off his feet he should be back on his feet in the next two months. You're a lucky young man, Jameson." The older nurse smiles at me reminding me of my mother. All I can do is smile back.

"You will be staying at my house until you recover; Danny already got you some stuff from your apartment waiting at home. Now let's get you dressed and on your way." Dad helps me set up, I try to undress myself but with much failure dad takes over helping me pull on sweat pants and a t-shirt. Danny helps me put my coat on well dad puts socks on my feet and laces up my shoes.

"I remember doing something similar to this a couple years ago with dad, you were a lot smaller, and you must have been only two." Danny laughs helping me into the waiting wheel chair.

"Shut up Danny." I grumble in reply crossing my arms over my chest, making both Danny and dad laugh.

This was going to be a very long two months.


	4. D is for Drunk

D is for Drunk

Jamie stumbles into the house closing the door behind him tears streaking his cheeks. All of the frustation from the past couple of months now bursting, no longer capable of being bottled up and hidden deep inside him. The thoughts of him being made of tooth picks and Danny of armour, maybe it's true.

The entire house was dark, everybody was long past asleep, the microwave clock reading 3:29. It was good to be home, not the place he stayed every night but home where his family is. In the darkness and a drunken stat he stumbles over his own shoes falling to the floor.

Frank sets jolt upright at the rucas from downstairs gripping his gun in hand he slowly makes his way downstairs, with Danny right behind him after deciding to stay here after him and Linda got into a fight.

Frank sets his gun aside when he sees the figuare that sat on the couch sobbing.

"Jamie, how many drinks did you have tonight?" Frank asks setting down beside his wreck of a son.

"Dad do you think that I'm weak conmpared to Danny? Danny never seems to get hurt and I manage to get hurt 3 times in a row." Jamie's frustation is obvious in his voice and all of it seemed to be directed at himself. "Some Reagan I am."

"Jamie your'e not weak. Your appendix wasn't your fault, you got a really bad sun burn and burned your hand on a pan and the car accidnet wasn't you fault either." Frank rubs his very drunk sons back soothenly.

"So I'm a trouble magnit." Jamie laughs.

"Considering how many fights you got into at school, trees youv'e fallen out of, how sick you've gotten, and how many times dad had to take you to the ER throughout the years I would say that is pretty accurate." Danny laughs patting his younger brother's back.

Jamie randomly bursts into laughter at this all signs of frustartion gone.

"Let's get you up to bed." Danny and Frank laugh helping the younger man to his feet.

"Your moustache is funny." Jamie laughs playing with his father's moustache.

"Ok kid." Danny grabs Jamie's hand away from their father's amused face.

"I don't want to hold your hand Danny!" Jamie yells as they head upstairs.

"Oh then I'll just have to give you a big kiss." Danny laughs enjoying his brother's dopeiness.

""Ewww." Jamie replies like a 5 year old.

Finally making it up the stairs they head into Jamie's old bedroom where Henery holds the door open laughing at his grandson.

As they go by Henery Jamie pats his father on the head like a he's a dog. They lower him onto the ned throwing a blanket over him.

In his drunkness Jamie accidnetly punches Danny in the face, which knocks his head against Frank's. The normal Jamie would feel guilty but not the drunk one he just laughed.

Cluching his nose Danny and his father walk out just before Henery leaves a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside table for in the morning.

Once safley outside the bedroom, with door closed, they all stand there listening to see what else drunk Jamie had to say.

" , I've missed you." Jamie laughs making the three older men laughing, rembering Jamie's stuffed bear from he was little.

"Danny's a dodo head. Shhhhh Daddy doesn't know but I snuck out and went to a party on my 15th birthday." Jamie laughs happily getting an eyebrow raised from his father.

'Busted' Danny mouths silently laughing. The three older men head to their rooms silently laughing at the younger man, the next morning would be quite enternaing.

Following morning

Jamie wakes with a major headachel. Downing the water and pain killer by his bed he heads downstairs holding his throbbing head in his hands.

"Dodo head?" Danny laughs "You really need to learn how to shut your mouth when your drunk kid."

"Snuck out?" Franks asks sipping his coffee with a knowing smirk.

Jamie just groans in response putting his head on the table knowing that whatever he said last night would be forever held against him.


End file.
